supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Getusedtoit Control/@comment-5932670-20141123185522
Tellyznphonezfor hates it too? Tellyznphonezfor: "Of course I hate it! Worst video games I ever played!! When I visit him, I'd love to see him perform 2,000 a** hits!!" Gemma: "Does Giuseppe hate it too?" minutes later Giuseppe: "Mamma, Mia..." Reicheru: "You don't think it's that bad, right?" Giuseppe: "Mamma Mia, that is so vile! Every time I move, I hear inappropriate noises!" and his family appear Hiro: "" (Translation: Hey--------F***! WHAT THE H*** IS THAT!) Huizong/Hideki: "" (Translation: Hi everyone! I played their version of Five Night's at Freddy's, It f***ing sucked!) Toshio: (Translation: Their version of Mario Party: Island Tour is much worse and scarier than the BME Pain Olympics!") (2 hours later) Taras: "I think I gotta get something." (Taras leaves the office, entering the hallway to see a group of people) Taras: "What are you doing?" Huizong/Hideki: "Don't ever go to sleep... go back to the office and you'll be good." Taras: "This is ridiculous." gang drops their facade, starting with Nicole giving a** hits using her mallet Giuseppe: "Say 1!" Reicheru: (points at Taras) "Give that guy a** hits! He deserves it! Should I set him on fire?!" uses Bellatrix Fire and hits Taras Reicheru: "You're on fire now, Baka!" dashes right into Sophie and recovers 2 minutes later Nicole: "Wait a minute, a person like you deserves a** hits on your bare bottom!" revokes Taras's belt, pulls his pants and underpants down, and resumes giving a** hits Giuseppe: "Say 1!" Taras: "1." Giuseppe: "Count to two thousand! Don't stop!" Taras: "2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, skip a lot, 2000." gives a harder a** hit, knocking Taras to the ground Nicole: "Taras! Get back to the start! Count to 2000 again! Get up!" Taras: "You put me down." Nicole: "Taras Zelenko, founder of Getusedtoit Control, suck it up and get yourself up!" gets himself up Nicole: "2000 a** hits! Go!" resumes giving a** hits, whilst Taras reluctantly counts for every a** hit quadruple-slaps Taras across his face Tellyznphonezfor: "Taras! Calm down! Start over!" blows raspberry, Tellyznphonezfor slaps Taras across his face Tellyznphonezfor: "That's 2500 a** hits!" burps Tellyznphonezfor: "3000 a** hits!" to the above-water part of Lake Baikal. The camera zooms into the bottom of Lake Baikal within ten seconds, where Kidswere Madetobedead's ashes are. Suddenly, Kidswere's ghost forms quickly notices his hair is back Kidswere: "What happened? I'm alive?" notices he is underwater Kidswere: "What am I doing underwater?" sees his original body's ashes Kidswere: "What is this? All right, let's get out of here." walks on the sand Kidswere: "Let's try swimming. I don't think I'm a good swimmer." begins swimming great Kidswere: "Wait a minute, I'm not a bad swimmer at all!" continues swimming Kidswere: "Better than I even planned!" 10 minutes later finally goes to above-water Kidswere: "Wow. I must've swimmed miles." gets out of the water, noticing he is not even touching the floor Kidswere: "Whoa!" then uses his ice powers Kidswere: "How can I do that? I wish I did it to the police that killed me." 20 minutes later Malvina: "DAD! You're alive?!" Kidswere: "Actually, my body is still lifeless." banishes Malvina to the cellar Kidswere: "STAY IN THE CELLAR!!! STAY UNTIL YOU'RE 85!!" adds an icy wall to catch Malvina Malvina: "Somebody! HELP!!!" 5 minutes later destroys the icy wall Reicheru: "Kidswere must be the Ice-type. He will be easy to handle. Just don't worry about it." 10 minutes later uses Fire Bullet Train, which however goes through Kidswere Kidswere: "RAINSTORM SPOTLIGHTS!!!" sets up some rainstorm spotlights is in agony Reicheru: (screaming) "WHAT, THE F***?!?!?!?!?! Alessandro! You said you have Wonder Guard?! Demon Blaze Entei!" uses Demon Blaze Entei and destroys everything in a 7 metre radius while her allies stand back Reicheru: "Stay out of this! We are beating a guy for making the worst company ever! We don't want you here! F*** off!" Alessandro comes to assist Reicheru Another Alessandro: "" (Translation: I'll use my Crazy Power on him) Alessandro uses his powers on Kids were and hits Marie appears Another Marie: "" (Translation: You, help us, you hate these b******s, so help us, NOW!) Reicheru and both versions of Kazuki Sato join